To Protect
by Kirinenko
Summary: Makoto nunca había retrocedido a la hora de proteger a sus hermanos, y esta vez no fue diferente. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Lightybug

ID: 5072337

"¡Ja! ¡Has perdido de nuevo, Onii-chan!" corearon los gemelos, riéndose a la vez y las carcajadas eran acentuadas por el sonido procedente de la televisión, llenando la habitación de Makoto mientras su personaje era de nuevo derrotado por el despiadado dúo de Ren y Ran.

Era un viernes por la noche y Makoto estaba cuidando de los pequeños de nuevo. Sus padres habían ido a Tokyo durante el fin de semana para encontrarse con algunos viejos amigos en una reunión de la universidad y habían dejado a Ren y Ran en las capaces manos de su hijo mayor.

Era difícil para Makoto recordar cómo ser responsable con ambos de sus hermanos por sí mismo. Haru normalmente estaba con él, ayudándole a hacer la cena y bañando a los gemelos y, entonces, ayudaba a Makoto a cansarles con videojuegos o historias en la cama.

Pero Nagisa, quien insistió en que "quería pasar un tiempo equivalente con Haru-chan ya que Makoto era un novio posesivo", había arrastrado a Haru a una película. Haru no había protestado y Makoto tampoco. Tenían todo el fin de semana para pasarlo juntos y la película era una película particularmente específica de horror lo que mantendría a Makoto toda la noche despierta si la veía. Solamente les había dicho que se divirtiesen y entonces rió para sus adentros.

Haru era realmente el posesivo, pero Nagisa no necesitaba saber eso ahora, ¿verdad?

"Bueno" Makoto rió tímidamente "Lo que puedo decir, es que vosotros sois mejores que yo" sonrió y revolvió con su mano el pelo de Ren.

"Aw, Onii-chan" Ren puso mala cara "No estás dejándonos ganar a propósito, ¿verdad?"

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo Makoto rápidamente, alzando sus manos en defensa "¡Lo sabéis! ¡Incluso si Haru estuviese aquí, aún así habría perdido!" Ran rió y Ren se unió a su hermana rápidamente.

"Onii-chan es tan malo en los videojuegos" Ran rió, sus ojos turquesas brillaban bajo su flequillo oscuro.

"Bueno, creo que es suficiente diversión por esta noche" dijo Makoto, sonriendo a sus hermanos mientras empezaba a enrollar el cable alrededor del mando "Tenéis que iros a la cama. Incluso os leeré un poco, ¿cómo suena eso?"

"Una más, ¿por favor?" dijo Ren cas automáticamente, sus brillantes ojos marrones habían tomado una mirada de cachorrito herido. Ran miró por encima del hombro de Ren, dándole a su hermano un mohín igual de convincente. En sus mentes, tenían a Makoto en sus pequeñas manos cuando Haru no estaba ahí. Makoto se rió; le gustaba dejarles pensar que podían controlarle pero les dejó salirse con la suya esta vez.

"Está bien, está bien" admitió "Jugaremos una vez m-"

_**Tump**_

Makoto se congeló y dejó de hablar después de escuchar un golpe debajo de las escaleras, sus ojos se entrecerraron al escuchar otro sonido.

"¿Onii-chan? ¿Qué pa-¿"

"Shh" Makoto rápidamente hizo callar a Ran, alzando una mano para que dejasen de hablarse entre ellos y poder escuchar.

_**Tump**_

"¿Qué ha sido eso, Onii-chan? ¿Es Haru-chan viniendo, después de todo?" preguntó Ren, su voz en un susurro.

No, no sería Haru. Makoto sabía eso. Haru habría llamado o le habría dejado un mensaje antes de venir, sabiendo lo asustadizo que era Makoto. Además, le dijo a Makoto que la película era tarde y que estaría cansado después, demasiado cansado para jugar con los energéticos gemelos Tachibana.

La mente de Makoto recordó las noticias de que hace unas pocas noches antes hubo robos en la zona y le asaltó un estremecimiento. Se giró hacia Ren y Ran, dándoles una sonrisa amable y les revolvió a ambos el pelo.

"Quédense aquí, ¿vale?" dijo, pensando que la dulzura de su sonrisa no era suficiente para alcanzar su voz "Onii-chan estará todo bien. Algo debe de haberse caído abajo en las escaleras" los gemelos asintieron lentamente al unísono, como si estuviesen coordinados. Makoto se levantó y abrió la puerta de su habitación para cerrarla tras él antes de bajar las escaleras.

Había guardado lo que quedaba de la cena y lavado los platos mientras Ren y Ran había preparado los videojuegos. Las luces de abajo en las escaleras estaban apagadas, pero Makoto se descubrió a sí mismo sin estar asustado de la oscuridad por primera vez. Probablemente porque sus gemelos estaban escaleras arriba, indefensos, y eso le motivaba a protegerles a toda costa. Eso es lo que su padre le había dicho el día en que recogió a Makoto del colegio y le llevó al hospital a conocer a Ren y Ran.

Si, definitivamente era por ellos que estaban escaleras arriba. Les protegería de todo.

Makoto se deslizó en silencio por el pasillo, encendiendo después la luz de la cocina y sin ver nada. Escuchó otro movimiento en la sala y entrecerró los ojos, cuadrando sus hombros mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta el pasillo, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad para nada.

Sus dedos encontraron el interruptor en la pared en la oscuridad cuando se encontraba en la puerta de la sala de estar y la encendió. La habitación se inundó de luz y Makoto se quedó congelado.

Dos hombres estaban de pie en la habitación, cubiertos de negro, sus caras tapas con máscaras. Cada uno de ellos tenía un bate de beisbol y estaba buscando cosas de valor en la habitación. Las figuras se congelaron también cuando Makoto encendió las luces.

"Fuera" se escuchó Makoto a sí mismo, sorprendido de cómo incluso su voz había sonado, con fuerza, sus puños apretados a los lados. Era más alto que ambos y más musculado. Por una vez, se alivió de que sus camisetas más grandes estaban echadas a lavar. La que estaba llevando era estrecha y se pegado a su cuerpo en todos los lugares correctos, y daba la casualidad que era una de las camisetas favoritas de Haru la que llevaba.

Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Tenía que centrarse en los intrusos en ese momento, mirándole desde el centro de su casa.

"No quiero volver a repetirlo" dijo Makoto, sus voz baja pasando a gruñido "Dije que fuera" los dos intercambiaron miradas y dejaron caer las bolsas que sostenían, pero no retrocedieron. En cambio, comenzaron a avanzar un poco, pero Makoto se mantuvo firme. No dejaría que esos bastardos subiesen las escaleras para herir a Ran y Ren. En el peor de los casos, solo les dejaría coger lo que quisiesen y solo-

"¿Onii-chan?" Makoto se congeló, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente ante la llamada no muy lejos de él. Se medio giró hacia atrás de él, sus ojos se ampliaron más al ver a Ran y Ren ahí.

"¡Les dije de quedarse arriba y en silencio!" deseó poder regañarles, pero su voz salió más desesperada que enfadada.

"Je, mira eso" resopló uno de los ladrones "¿No está este tipo grande asustado, eh?" Makoto volvió lentamente la mirada hacia los hombres que avanzaban lentamente, colocó a Ren y Ran detrás de su propio cuerpo.

"Llevaros lo que diablos queráis" dijo bruscamente "No os detendré, solo coged lo que queráis y no les hagáis daño" sintió un temblor detrás de él y sabía que era probablemente Ren quien estaba temblando. El chico de pelo castaño era siempre más asustadizo de lo que era su hermana. Pero entonces Ran gimió suavemente y Makoto sintió un profundo dolor pasar en su pecho por su propia impotencia.

"Nah, creo que no meteremos nada más" dijo uno de los chicos, golpeando el palo contra la palma de su mano para intimidar "Un tipo grande como tú sería capaz de echarnos fuera, ¿eh?" Makoto apretó los dientes mientras la furia protectora comenzaba a dispararse en su cuerpo. Dudaba que los hombres simplemente se fuesen. Los robos que habían estaba ocurriendo eran normalmente a la misma hora de la noche, y mientras las familias estaban en casa, nada menos.

"Onii-chan" gimió Ran, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Makoto, su otra mano agarrada por la pequeña de Ren.

"Shh, estará bien" dijo Makoto suavemente, sin bajar la mirada o apartarla de los ladrones "Onii-chan os protegerá" les dio a cada uno un apretón de manos.

El hombre de la izquierda se quedó mirándole, sosteniendo el bate listo para golpear. Makoto empujó a sus hermanos hacia el área de la cocina, su cuerpo bloqueando la puerta. Levantó una mano para parar el golpe que bajaba hacia él y puso su codo como defensa. Su codo hizo contacto con el pecho del hombre, causando que el asaltante dejase salir un silbido agudo. Makoto lo pateó pero no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el otro bate que se cernía sobre él.

La madera concentrada le golpeó con fuerza en el lateral de la caja torácica y sintió un profundo dolor explotar en esa zona, enviándole una sensación de aturdimiento a través de su brazo mientras sus nervios hormigueaban de dolor.

El dolor no le detuvo y lanzó su puño, haciendo contacto con la mejilla y barbilla del ladrón, haciendo girar su cabeza bruscamente hacia su izquierda. El hombre se tambaleó y Makoto apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el otro – que se había recuperado – golpe directamente a su cabeza. El bate se rompió con fuerza en unión entre su hombro y el omóplato cuando intentó girar su cuerpo para evitarlo todo junto.

No pudo evitar gritar de dolor por ese golpe y su mano se movió hasta agarrarse el hombro. El dolor se extendía por el lado derecho hasta su pecho y desde el hombro hasta el brazo. Gimió en voz baja, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos y apoyando la espalda en la pared.

"¿Ves?" uno de los hombres jadeó por el esfuerzo "No es tan difícil, ¿eh?" Makoto apretó los dientes ante el comentario, de pie en la posición ligeramente encorvada en la que estaba debido al dolor. Podía lidiar con el punzante dolor. Podía pretender que era dolor por las prácticas de natación, y que Haru le diese un masaje después, si eso le ayudaba a proteger a sus hermanos.

"Os di la opción de iros" dijo entre dientes, escondiendo cualquier dolor en su voz "Esta es vuestra última oportunidad" el hombre de la derecha soltó una áspera carcajada detrás de su máscara.

"Una amenaza real de un crío" dio un paso al frente rápidamente, y Makoto empezó a alzar un brazo para defenderse por instinto pero el hombre se movió hacia la puerta, ahora sin vigilancia.

Makoto sintió el bate del otro ladrón descender con fuerza sobre su lado izquierdo, pero apenas registró el dolor cuando un grito salió de la boca de Ran desde la cocina por el hombre que entraba. De repente sintió una oleada de fallo asaltarle. Había dejado la puerta descubierta y Ren y Ran estaban incluso más asustados. Salió corriendo hacia la derecha, solamente para encontrarse con la dura superficie del bate golpeándole el pecho y una patada alcanzando su estómago.

Se escuchó a sí mismo dejar escapar un grito ahogado, pero no importaba. Estaba protegiendo la puerta de la cocina de nuevo. Mientras estuviese ahí, estarían a salvo.

Un golpe en la zona lumbar le hizo gritar a pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo. Sin aire en él y toda la parte de su pecho doliéndole, cayó al suelo con la siguiente patada.

No sabía si estuvo en el suelo solo un minuto o diez. Todo lo que sabía era que el dolor le recorría todos los sitios. La práctica de natación nunca le había dejado un dolor tan malo como este. Llevó una mano temblorosa a su boca para ocultar los sonidos de agonía que seguramente le hacían sonar débil.

No era débil. Era un protector, un guardián. Y había prometido proteger a sus hermanos sin importar el dolor. Escuchó a Ren empezar a llorar al fondo y quería levantarse con urgencia, para defenderse, pero no tenía la fuerza o la oportunidad.

Los golpes pararon bruscamente, pero Makoto no se atrevió a abrir sus ojos y mostrar a los atacantes sus verdes ojos aguados. Tenía demasiado orgullo para hacer eso.

"¡Mierda! ¡La policía!" efectivamente, las sirenas estaban en la distancia y a cada segundo se hacían más fuertes.

El escuchar de Makoto fue rápidamente reemplazado por un intenso pitido cuando el dolor explotó en el lado derecho de su cabeza. Su visión se tornó borrosa y giraba peligrosamente, mirando débilmente como las figuras vestidas de negro echaban a correr. Intentó levantarse por sí mismo pero solamente hizo el dolor peor y se desplomó en el suelo. No podía determinar exactamente de donde procedía el peor dolor, todo dolía. La visión de su ojo derecho se oscureció con rojo y vagamente sintió la sangre descender por su ojo.

"¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan!" apenas era capaz de localizar los gritos y llantos de sus hermanos. Unas botas interrumpieron en la casa. Manos rápidas le daban la vuelta sobre su espalda, las cuales solamente causaron más dolor surgir de varios sitios. Eso era lo máximo que podía aguantar y con gusto dejó su visión oscurecerse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Adiós, Haru-chan! ¡Te veo el lunes!" Haru levantó la mano en una medio despedida mientras observaba a Nagisa montar en el tren. Dejó su mano caer lentamente a su lado cuando el tren salía de la estación.

Estaba agotado.

El rubio había estado hablando en su oído todo el tiempo y susurrándole constantemente durante la película. Se había encontrado a sí mismo deseando a Makoto en múltiples ocasiones. Prefería que su espacio personal fuese invadido por Ren y Ran que tener una película arruinada por la charla de Nagisa.

Oh, bueno. El rubio había disfrutado plenamente y ahora Haru estaba esperando con ganas el fin de semana completo lleno de largas horas con Makoto. Sonrió suavemente para sí mismo, girándose y yendo de camino a casa.

La noche era tranquila y fresca, y Haru tenía ganas de ir a casa y tomar un baño de agua caliente. Dobló una esquina en el camino y se detuvo abruptamente para mirar hacia adelante. Hubo destellos de luz en el barrio de más adelante y Haru entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. Las personas de por allí normalmente no tenían fiestas o ruidosas tertulias en esa zona. Haru, con cautela, decidió averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Estaba cerca de la casa de Makoto, de todos modos. Tal vez acabaría quedándose allí, después de todo.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la luz, se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de la casa de Makoto y esas luces cambiaban entre rojo y azul repetidamente. El miedo atravesó a Haru y aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, trotando y, seguidamente, corriendo. ¿Uno de los gemelos se había enfermado o hecho daño? ¿Estaba Makoto bien? ¿Estaba herido? Esto fue lo último más espantoso que pensó.

El corazón de Haru se detuvo cuando llegó a casa de Makoto. Vio a Ren y Ran de pie con algunas policías y se acercó rápidamente, acuclillándose junto a los gemelos, ignorando por completo al oficial.

"¿Estáis bien?" pregunto con urgencia, escaneándolos en busca de heridas y sin encontrar nada. Ren estaba hecho un desastre, lloriqueando y sollozando incoherencias, su mano aferrada firmemente a la de Ran. En cualquier otra ocasión, Haru habría pensado cuando se parecía el chico a Makoto cuando era joven.

"¡Ha-Haru-chan!" sollozó Ren, dejándose caer, y tirando de Ran hacia los brazos de Haru. El policía le miró y Haru le sostuvo la mirada, apretando entre sus brazos a los gemelos.

"¿Dónde está Makoto?" preguntó Haru, cortando por lo sano, directamente preguntándole a los gemelos entre sus brazos pero manteniendo la mirada en el hombre por encima de él, sus ojos entrecerrados y protectores.

"No nos dejan verle" sollozó Ran contra su cuello "Onii-chan se hizo daño" Haru se congeló; apenas había escuchado la ultima parte con la cara de Ran presionada contra su cuello y la conmoción de alrededor.

"¿Está…herido?" murmuró Haru con incredulidad.

"Perdóneme, tengo que preguntar" intervino el oficial de policía, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Haru "¿Es un familiar?"

"Haru-chan es el novio de Onii-chan" le respondió Ran cuando Haru falló en hacerlo. Los ojos de Haru estaban ocupados en mirar los alrededores rápidamente, intentando avistar a Makoto por algún lugar y hablando con el oficial cuando se dio cuenta de estar equivocado.

Pero la humedad de las lágrimas contra su cuello y los sollozos aún saliendo del cuerpo de Ren eran evidencia de que Makoto no estaba bien.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Haru, cortando lo que fuese a decir el policía. Había escuchado nada en primer lugar. Necesitaba encontrar a Makoto. Necesitaba verle y entonces hacer lo mejor.

"¿El otro chico? Está con los paramédicos pero no deberías-" Haru dejó de escuchar después de eso. Se levantó rápidamente, mirando hacia Ren y Ran con ojos amables.

"Quédense aquí. Enseguida vuelvo" y entonces se fue, caminando tan rápido como podía, pasando a la gente hasta alcanzar la ambulancia que estaba aparcada cerca.

Haru podría haber jurado que su corazón se detuvo al ver a Makoto inmóvil e inconsciente sobre la camilla. Una venda provisional estaba presionando su frente, pero la sangre se filtraba ya a través de esta. Se acercó más, agarrando la mano de Makoto con la propia, apretándola gentilmente, como si el toque fuese a causar que los brillantes ojos verdes se abrieran y una sonrisa se mostrase en el rostro de Makoto.

Nada ocurrió, y Haru sintió su corazón sufrir un poco por tener esas tontas esperanzas.

La siguiente hora pasó en una nube borrosa para Haru. El y los gemelos habían montado en la ambulancia con Makoto para ir al hospital. Cuando los paramédicos le habían levantado la camiseta a su novio para evaluar los daños, Haru sintió el frío y el enojo. Oscuro moratones ya estaban apareciendo en la piel bronceada de Makoto y Haru quería que despertarse incluso más.

Los agentes los había buscado en el hospital y le contaron a Haru lo que había pasado. Resultó que Ran había llamado a la policía para que viniesen a la casa. Haru dejó de escuchar después de las primeras frases, sin preocuparse por los detalles cuando cosas más importantes pasaban por su mente.

Cosas importantes en referencia al bienestar de Makoto.

Después de que el policía se fue, Haru se sentó con Ren, quién finalmente se había calmado, y Ran en la sala de espera, alternando entre tener a uno y a otro en su regazo y sosteniendo una mano de cada uno. Necesitaban consuelo, y cuidándoles Haru sentía un poco menos cerrado en sí mismo. Cuando les dijeron que su hermano mayor estaría bien, se alivió un poco más.

Finalmente, pudieron entrar en la habitación en la que estaba Makoto, aun inconsciente pero con una venda apropiada en la cabeza. La cantidad de alivio que Haru sintió cuando las enfermeras le dijeron que no se había roto nada, fue asombrosa. Makoto no tendría demasiado dolor a largo plazo, y eso era el alivio más grande para él en ese momento.

El siguiente gran alivio sería que Makoto despertase.

Haru estuvo sentado a su lado en la cama durante horas, su mano sosteniendo con fuerza la de Makoto. Era pasada la medianoche y los gemelos se habían dormido al otro lado de la habitación en un sofá, tapados por una manta. Sus padres estaban regresando tan rápido como podían de Tokyo. Habían deshecho todos sus planes tan pronto como escucharon lo que había sucedido y cogieron el tren más rápido de vuelta.

Haru, ausente, recorrió las venas de la mano de Makoto con la punta de sus dedos, el pulgar frotando el pequeño círculo en la palma de Makoto. Quería que Makoto supiese que estaba ahí, que estaba sosteniendo su mano. Las enfermeras le habían dicho que Makoto despertaría en un par de horas, pero Haru estaba impaciente. Suspirando suavemente, sostuvo la mano de Makoto entre las suyas, llevando sus labios a presionar en un suave beso sus nudillos, sobre todo para consolarse a sí mismo, para establecer un poco de contacto físico.

Treinta minutos más pasaron antes de que Makoto diese un suave gemido. Haru había empezado a cabecear pero con un simple sonido de los labios de Makoto se puso en pie de inmediato, inclinándose sobre Makoto en la cama.

"¿Haru?" la voz de Makoto era áspera y dura con somnolencia pero suficientemente audible.

"Abre los ojos, Makoto" dijo Haru suavemente, dándole un ligero apretón a su mano. Cuando los entrecerrados ojos verdes de Makoto le miraron adormilados, Haru sintió un estremecimiento y soltó un suspiro, dejando descansar su frente suavemente contra la de Makoto, evitando el vendaje oculto bajo el suave flequillo.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó suavemente Makoto, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo al sentir la frente de Haru sobre la de él.

"Hospital" murmuró Haru, sintiéndose repentinamente exhausto de haber estado conteniéndose tranquilamente "Te golpeaste la cabeza. Tienes una contusión, y muchas magulladuras"

"Iba a hacer daño a Ren y Ran" dijo tranquilamente Makoto "¡No podía permitirlo!" abrió los ojos y miró a Haru con desesperación.

"Lo sé, lo sé" murmuró Haru, levantando la mano que no sujetaba la de Makoto, acariciando su mejilla "Ren y Ran están bien. Están durmiendo allí" dijo, inclinando la barbilla en esa dirección "Vuestros padres estarán pronto aquí" Makoto parpadeó una vez y entonces suspiró, estrechando la mano de Haru algo más y apoyando la mejilla en su cálida mano.

"Lo siento, te he preocupado, Haru-chan" dijo suavemente. Haru no dijo nada. Sería insensible mentir y decir que no estaba preocupado.

"Está bien" dijo Haru tranquilamente "Esto…No es nada comparado con lo que pasaste"

"¿A qué te…? Oh" Makoto suspiró, sabiendo a lo que Haru se estaba refiriendo también. El día en que había sacado el cuerpo de su mejor amigo del rio, temblando, gritando y suplicando que Haru despertase, empapado y temblando en la pantanosa orilla. El día todavía estaba en su libro como el peor día de su vida. El día en que casi pierde a Haru.

Makoto tuvo un involuntario estremecimiento que le causó un ligero dolor por el movimiento, pero, no obstante, le sonrió a Haru.

"Estás planeando pasar toda la noche aquí conmigo, ¿no?" dijo, sus ojos brillando ligeramente, una conocida sonrisa en sus labios. Haru no podía explicar el sentimiento que le atravesó cuando la sonrisa que desesperadamente ansiaba ver estaba de vuelta en el rostro de Makoto y asintió.

"Por supuesto. Estás herido" indicó el asunto con total naturalidad. La cama del hospital era lo suficientemente grande para que los dos cogiesen en ella, pero Haru no quería empeorar las heridas de Makoto así que se sentí de nuevo en la silla. Las cejas de Makoto se fruncieron ante su movimiento.

"¿Haru? Hay sitio de sobre. Y esa silla parece incómoda" suplicó.

"No quiero empeorar tus heridas"

"Está bien" dijo Makoto, dando un apretón en la mano a Haru y una mirada brillante "Nada duele demasiado ahora mismo, y quiero que estés a mi lado. ¿Por favor, Haru-chan?" Haru sintió una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y asintió con la cabeza, dejando que Makoto le llamase por su apodo por segunda vez en la noche. Se levantó y se quitó los zapatos, soltando la mano de Makoto un breve instante para apartar la delgada sábana.

En unos pocos minutos, ambos estaban metidos en la cama, Haru presionando ligeramente el costado de Makoto, sus manos aún entrelazadas entre sus cuerpos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Makoto fue dando de alta al día siguiente y Haru paso todo el fin de semana cuidándole y mimándolo. Makoto no protestó, aunque estaba especialmente harto de la caballa para el momento en que el fin de semana terminó. Los moratones tardarían un poco en desaparecer, pero después de unos pocos días, el dolor había descendido los suficiente como para que Makoto volviese a la escuela con Haru. Nagisa, Rei y Kou habían expresado constantemente su preocupación, pero Makoto se las arregló para hacerles ver a todos que estaba bien.

Y realmente lo estaba.

A disgusto de otras experiencias dolorosas de su vida, esta le hacía estar orgulloso. Proteger a Ren y Ran era la cosa más importante para él esa noche, y había logrado su objetivo.

Semanas más tarde, el señor y la señora Tachibana salieron en el fin de semana una vez más después de que Makoto les asegurase múltiples veces que estaría bien. Tendría a Haru con él esta vez. Nada iría mal mientras Haru estuviese con él.

Después de todo, Haru había declarado expresamente que no iba a permitir que se quedase cuidándolos solo otra vez, y Makoto no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, riendo mientras daba un beso en los labios fruncidos de Haru.


End file.
